Yamero, sensei!
by misukiya
Summary: Ayase will have a new teacher. And he doesn't even know that this teacher will be the one to deflower him. And what's that? He wants another round?    hehehehe just read and enjoy.     review is not a must, but please leave one!


The school bell rings. All the students are running to their rooms, afraid of getting punished by their homeroom teachers.

- Room 4-A -

"Ohayo, Kazu-kun! You're late. Good that sensei isn't here yet."

The newcomer sat on his chair beside Ayase.

"Don't you know that there's a new teacher?"

"New? You mean, Yarumi-sensei was replaced?"

"Exactly. And the big thing is... it's going to be a male. Heard that he's strict."

"Really? Then what about Yarumi-sensei? Why did the school replaced her? She's a good one and we liked her." Ayase wanted to protest.

"Her fiance wanted her to stop from teaching." Kazu explained briefly. "Hey, Ayase, you're the president and you don't know that there's a new teacher?"

Ayase shrugged while nodding his head.

"So you don't have a-" he's interrupted.

Then the door opened.

A big man entered their room. Unlike the other teachers, he's face really looked like he's in the bad mood.

The teacher wrote his name on the board. I'll be your homeroom teacher. And I hate naughty children.

The children chattered.

"Kanou Somuku-sensei?" Ayase utteredto himself.

"He's really strict, right? Ayase-kun?" Kazu said.

"Yes, really." Ayase agreed.

He slammed his table. "Didn't I say I hate naughty children?"

The students went silent immediately.

"Who's the president in here?"

Ayase shivered. He's really afraid of the teacher.

"Ayase-kun, you were called." Kazu whispered to him.

"I said who?" He raised his voice. It made the students point their fingers to Ayase, who's really shivering.

Ayase stood up hesitantly. "I-I am the- president, se-sensei."

Kanou glared at the blond. "Let's talk after class."

"H-hai." The boy sat down immediately.

The time went by fast. Ayase couldn't believe it, everytime he would pray that the would end immediately, he felt that the time is really slow. But now, he's praying that this day would never end, and it's ending really fast.

_Oh my God, the last would soon to end. And I will be left here, with Kanou-sensei._

Ayase couldn't even concentrate on his favorite subject, math.

The students went home after class, group by group.

Ayase and Kazu was left.

"Kazu-kun, thanks for being here."

"That's not a problem."

Kanou entered.

"Why is he here?" He's pissed off.

"Sensei?" Ayase was puzzled.

"Why is _that_ boy here? I want to talk with you. _ONLY YOU._"

"B-but-"

"It's okay Ayase-kun, I'll just wait outside."

"No. I want you to go home. We will take time." Kanou ordered, and he's really in the bad mood.

"H-hai." The boy went outside.

"If I see you eavesdropping, I'll get you drop, understand?" He glared at the student.

"Hai, sensei. Goodbye Ayase-kun." Then the boy left.

_Kazu-kun._

Kanou locked the door.

Ayase got more afraid. Espaecially when Kanou is walking towards him, untying his tie.

Ayase could hear his heart pound beacuse of real nervous.

"Your classmates are naughty, aren't they?"

"I-I'm used to then, sensei." He's looking on his desk.

Ayase felt Kanou's hand caressing his face.

"Se-sensei." He said in a low voice.

"Are you aroused already?" He whispered on his ear.

Ayase was shocked. "Sensei... what are you-"

Then he felt a tongue on his neck. "Yamero-sensei." He pushed him away.

"You're strong. But not really." Then he carried him and laid him down on the floor.

"Sensei... please... don't." His hands were oinned on the floor. His pants were unzipped. His uniform was unbuttoned. "Sensei, please... it hurts."

"Oh, you're hard already. Are you about to cum?"

"Sensei..." His tears could be seen around his cerulean eyes.

"Your name is Ayase Yukiya." He played with Ayase's nipples. "Your nipples are hard, too." He smirked. "Hmmm... sucking them will not be a problem, right?"

"Please stop, Kanou-sensei."

Begging is no use because Kanou already sucked him.

"A-ahhh..." Ayse moaned but his lowering it.

"Moan louder. No one will hear you because everybody is home."

"S-sensei... why are you- doing this?"

"Because I like you. and I want you." He smirked.

"Please stop." He closed his eyes.

"My... my... you're this wet?" he licked it teasingly.

"Yamero sensei... onegai!"

"I'll enter you okay?" He entered him without Ayase's answer. "Very.. tight..." He's really git a problem in entering Ayase's cute ass hole.

Ayase moaned a high-pitched one.

Kanou thrust pervertly. His hands on Ayase's nipples. Ayase continued moaning.

"I-I'm cumming. Uh... uh... uh... uh..."

"Then cum. Or else I'll drop you." He thrusted more.

Ayase came. Kanou, too, came inside him. Ayase could feel Kanou's warm liquid inside him.

"Se-sensei?" Ayase is really tired.

Kanou kissed him on his lips. "You looking for me?"

"Th-the floor is dirty."

Kanou kissed his lips again. "I'll do the cleaning later."

"Ka-Kanou-sensei, do you hate us?

Kanou him again. "To your classmates. But you're excluded."

"Sensei, is the room well-arranged?"

Kanou kissed him again. But this time he was stopped by Ayase's cling.

They kissed. Their tongues are playing with each other.

"What a naughty child. Did you ask taht on purpose because you knew that before I answer you, I would kiss you?"

"H-hai. By saying naughty, do you hate me now?

"I like your naughtiness. Wanna do it again?"

Ayase blushed. "H-hai." It's almost a whisper.

"Okay then. Let's do it again tomorrow. But, be a little wild, okay?"

"If you want, sensei."

Kanou kissed him.


End file.
